


【普梅普】德米特里和他的海鸥

by lxz



Category: Political RPF - Russian 21st c.
Genre: M/M, RPS - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26106043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lxz/pseuds/lxz
Summary: 据说，每个水手死后，灵魂会化作一只海鸥……
Relationships: Dmitry Medvedev/Vladimir Putin, Sergei Ivanov/Vladimir Putin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	【普梅普】德米特里和他的海鸥

**Author's Note:**

> 作者有话要说：  
> #主要角色死亡  
> #鲨虎隐晦提及  
> #七夕快乐

据说，每个水手死后，灵魂会化作一只海鸥。

德米特里是一位水手，更正，是一位自封的水手，好吧，其实，他只是一个小地方的、一个小纪念馆的、小讲解员而已，有一条小小的船，船上只有他一个人，所以，别说水手，就算德米特里封自己为船长也没有什么不对的。

毕竟，这片广袤的大海上只有他和他的船而已。

小镇实在太小太小了，而这所小纪念馆更是偏僻的没法言说，这么说吧，就算是胜利日，这座纪念馆也没什么人来逛逛——毕竟，算上德米特里，整个纪念馆也只有三个工作人员而已——柳达负责室内的一切，谢尔盖是纪念馆的馆长，而德米特里是海上的讲解员。

你瞧，三个从来不说话的人就能承包整个纪念馆。

真不知道我们的工资是哪里来的？  
德米特里发动自己的小船，在无人的海面上慢慢前行。  
不过也没关系，毕竟他的工资也是少的可怜。

一个人，一条船，一片海，朝生日落，四季如此。

但是，德米特里并不孤独——他有一只属于他的海鸥，每天清晨都和他见面，陪他呆上一整天，在日暮中踏着霞光而去。

那是一只罗斯氏鸥，白色带着微粉，美丽而优雅。

事情要从七年前说起。那一天，德米特里驾着小船巡视他无人的领地，突然，一只海鸥降落在他的甲板上，羽翼凌乱，嘴角带血，一条腿还不正常的蜷缩起来，作为整日飘荡在海洋上的人，德米特里一眼就看出这只海鸥刚刚经过一场惨烈的战斗，并且受了重伤，在这样一片茫茫大海上，这只受伤的海鸥必定活不了几天。

这种场景不是第一次见了，平静的海面上每天都有厮杀与喋血，但这次，德米特里没由来地发现，他根本无法接受这只海鸥的死亡。

“一定要救他。”  
德米特里这么想着，于是他立刻调转船头像岸边驶去，也许是察觉到了他的善意，海鸥用另一只还完好的脚抓住栏杆，把自己牢牢地依偎在德米特里身边。

德米特里把海鸥带到纪念馆，谢尔盖不在，只有柳达一个人。年轻的姑娘看见德米特里慌慌张张地跑来时，着实吓了一跳，等看到德米特里怀里的海鸥之后，前兽医的表情像是活见了鬼。

“这是一只罗斯氏鸥，”柳达把海鸥的翅膀和脚固定好，白色的绷带打了个漂亮的蝴蝶结，“瞧这个漂亮的小伙子！”

“还是个打架的好手！”柳达举起从海鸥嘴边取下一根褐色的羽毛，迎上德米特里不解的目光解释道，“这可是一只白头鹰的羽毛。”

德米特里惊呆了，要知道，白头鹰可是大型猛禽的一种，可以完全碾压这只体型过于娇小的海鸥（没错，这只海鸥在同类里绝对算得上娇小）。

“你怎么会遇上它呢？”德米特里把手指伸进去，隔着笼子抚摸海鸥圆溜溜的脑瓜顶，海鸥对此并没有排斥，而是板着一张俊俏的小脸，任由德米特里把它整齐的羽毛拨乱。

德米特里惊讶的发现，这只海鸥有一双罕见的蓝眼睛，像是贝加尔湖上的寒冰，宁折不弯又倔强倨傲。

“瓦洛佳，以后我就叫你瓦洛佳！”德米特里决定给这只海鸥取个响亮的名字，而海鸥对此并无不满，它歪着脑袋盯了德米特里半晌，最后转过去和脚上大大的蝴蝶结作斗争。

海鸥在纪念馆里住下了，德米特里负责它的伙食——每天出海顺路打打鱼不是什么难事。

……个鬼！

德米特里提着一个小铁桶和受伤的海鸥大眼瞪小眼。海鸥挑食极了——鱼一定要是最新鲜的，大的不吃，小的不吃，残缺的不吃，处理好的不吃，半死不活的不吃，太活蹦乱跳的不吃，甚至连外形不够俊朗，体态不够优美的都不吃。

“你怎么能这么挑食啊！”德米特里戳戳瓦洛佳的小脑袋，而海鸥只是歪着头，蓝色的眼睛配上面无表情的小脸，让德米特里活生生看出一丝任性和委屈。

“好吧好吧，我再去给你弄一些，”德米特里把乱糟糟的小羽毛抚平，海鸥蹭蹭他的指腹，让这位讲解员的心软得一塌糊涂，“你要多吃东西才能养好身体，等你养好身体，我们才能一起出海呀！”

海鸥似懂非懂的看着德米特里，竟然认真地点了点头，德米特里哭笑不得的离去——奇怪，难道一只海鸥还能听懂复杂的俄语不成？

别说，第二天海鸥再也不挑食了，不管以前它认为多么难吃的小鱼小虾，海鸥都会硬着头皮吞下去。

日子一天天过去，海鸥的伤慢慢好起来，这天，一直被关在笼子里养伤的海鸥终于被宣告可以出院了。德米特里决定把它带到船上，好让他能直接回归大海。

“季玛，你知道，传说每个水手死后，灵魂会化作一只海鸥，”谢尔盖像是搀扶一位帝王一样托举着海鸥出现在德米特里面前，“据说，其中一些固执的海鸥，会把灵魂卖给海巫，以此换取和前世爱人的相见，七年里，如果他的爱人能过记起他，海鸥就会重新变成人类，和他的爱人厮守一生。”

“……那如果没有？”

“如果他的爱人已经把他忘记，”谢尔盖绕着德米特里信步而来，突然凑近德米特里的耳边，像一只大鲨鱼一样露出森森白牙，“那水手只好留在海巫身边，做他的奴仆，生生世世和他纠缠不……哎呦！”

谢尔盖大叫一声，海鸥突然狠狠地啄了他一大口，让这位一直都神神叨叨的纪念馆馆长闭了嘴。

“伊万诺夫先生，您说得也太神乎其神啦，”德米特里大笑着接过海鸥，瓦洛佳用小脑袋亲昵地蹭蹭德米特里的双下巴，“海巫？这位海巫是不是有着厚厚红红的嘴唇，身材非常肥胖，下半身有六只粗壮的章鱼爪呀！”「1」

说完，德米特里驾着海鸥出门而去，出了糗的馆长实在让人精神振奋。

“也许是一只身段纤细，体型优美的大鲨鱼呢！”谢尔盖幽幽地开口，金边眼镜在晨光下泛着诡异的光。

德米特里把海鸥带到甲板上，他高高地举起手臂，看着海鸥消失在大海与天空之中。

不过是一个小插曲而已。  
德米特里驾着小船慢慢离去，忽略心头难以割舍的疼痛。

第二天，当德米特里再次驾着小船巡视他无人的领土之时，一只海鸥突然落到他的甲板上，白色带着微粉，美丽而优雅，还有一双罕见的蓝眼睛——正是瓦洛佳。

它慢慢地踱步走向德米特里，从甲板走进驾驶室，然后牢牢地依偎在他的身边。

从那次开始，每次德米特里出海巡视，瓦洛佳总会来到他的身边，陪他呆上一整天，然后在傍晚时踏着日暮离去。

德米特里再也不孤单了，他有一只属于他的海鸥陪着他。他什么事都可以和海鸥说，从神神秘秘的谢尔盖，到年轻貌美的柳达，从微薄的工资，到没人光顾的纪念馆，像是一个久违的老朋友，瓦洛佳只会歪着头，静静地听德米特里不停的抱怨，偶尔发出几声赞同或者不赞同的鸣叫，然后惹来德米特里一声大笑。

如果德米特里有一次在唠叨中回头看看他的海鸥的话，他就会发现那双倔强的蓝眼睛里，有着贝加尔湖的湿雾，温柔又缱绻。

第七年整的时候，德米特里从纪念馆辞职了——微薄的工资可以勉强养活他和他的妻子，却不能负担得起他的孩子。

“我托人给你在圣彼得堡大学找了一份工作，”他美丽的妻子抚摸着高高隆起的腹部，大大的眼睛带着祈求，“去试试吧，季玛，求你了。”

面试十分顺利，德米特里获得了这个职位——圣彼得堡大学，高级讲师，受人尊敬的工作和体面的薪水，他可以把妻子带到圣彼得堡，让他的孩子接受更好的教育。

有什么不满的呢？  
德米特里想着，压下心头难以割舍的疼痛。

“我的薪水太少啦，瓦洛佳，这么少的钱养活我和斯维塔都勉强，何况我的孩子马上就要出世了，“德米特里把着船舵目视前方，海鸥静静的依偎在他的身边，德米特里摇头轻说道，”况且，我也不能这么在海上漂一辈子，是不是？”

“总之，我明天就来不了啦，”德米特里摸摸海鸥的小脑袋，“你以后要照顾好自己呀！”

第二天，无人的海面上，瓦洛佳找不到他的小船，也找不到他的德米特里。

德米特里在一个月后带着妻子搬到圣彼得堡，独门独院的小公寓可以让妻子安心养胎，也能给未出世的孩子空出一个温馨可爱的婴儿房。

在新房子安顿的第一晚，德米特里做了一个梦。

他梦见他处在一个战火纷飞的年代，阳光下的青草地，波光粼粼的大海边，炮弹的碎片割破他的脸颊，飞来的子弹穿过他的胸膛，他受了重伤，却不能登上回程的潜艇。  
年轻的中校有一头柔软的金发，蓝色的眼睛里是西伯利亚化不开的寒冰，宁折不弯而又倔强倨傲。  
“季玛……”海军中校把自己的登船证塞到德米特里怀里，蓝眼睛里是贝加尔湖上的湿雾，温柔而缱绻，他走上前吻上德米特里干裂的嘴唇，塞瓦斯托波尔的港口上，亲吻都带着硝烟的血腥味。  
“季玛，我会记得你的。”  
“季玛，我会找到你的。”

“瓦洛佳——”  
德米特里喊着爱人的名字从梦中醒来。  
他泪流满面。  
却什么也不记得。

七年后，德米特里教授带着儿子去塞瓦斯托波尔度假，在纪念馆里，德米特里摸着石碑上一个冰冷的名字，这位选择留守前线的中校眼神依旧锐利威严，隔着黑白照片都能看出他眼里的倔强倨傲，像是西伯利亚不化的冰川——弗拉基米尔·弗拉基米罗维奇·普京，中校，海岸防务司令部副主任，1910-1942.

“不行该是这样的……”德米特里喃喃自语，不应该是这样的，应该是蓝色的，温柔的，缱绻的，像是贝加尔湖上不散的湿雾。

“是谁呢……”恍惚间，德米特里觉得自己应该记得一双蓝眼睛，可是他怎么也想不起来了。

阳光明媚，晴空万里，阳光下的青草地，波光粼粼的大海边，没人注意到，海岸上有一只死去的海鸥，即使他白色带着微粉，美丽而优雅，还有一双罕见的蓝眼睛。

——END.

注：  
「1」迪士尼动画片《小美人鱼》里章鱼海巫乌苏拉的形象  
［2］塞瓦斯托波尔战役非常惨烈，弹尽粮绝的情况下，指挥部决定保留高级力量，许多军官搭载潜艇或者运输船撤离战场，但是也有很多军官选择留守前线，最后阵亡沙场。有兴趣的姐妹们，推荐大家看一下纪录片《伟大的卫国战争——塞瓦斯托波尔战役》


End file.
